Torchwood File: Suger and Spice and Everything Deadly
by iprayforangels
Summary: Jack's conman past is back and threatening Ianto's life.


**Torchwood File: **

_Sugar and Spice and Everything Deadly_

**The Girl**

"Jack!" Toshiko called to him from across the hub.

"What?"

"We have rift activity! And its a...life form!" She turned to look at him.

"Gwen, Owen! Go check it out!" Gwen put in her earpiece and Owen took off his lab coat.

"We're on it!" Owen yelled. Ianto threw him the SUV's keys. Gwen and Owen ran out the door, got in the SUV and took off.

"Tosh" Gwen yelled into her earpiece. "Has it moved?"

"No its stationary just outside the West Point Hospital. It might be injured."

"Owen you got your medkit?"

"Don't I always?" He pulled a hard left and they went skidding into the hospital parking lot. It was seventhirty and the parking lot was half empty. There were no aliens just one person.

"Tosh what kind of life sign is it?"

"Human but covered in rift energy!" Owen pulled out a rift energy detector and pointed it toward the person across the parking lot.

"Yes!" Toshiko's voice rang through the com "Thats them!"

"Thanks Tosh!" Owen turned off his com and began walking over. Gwen followed right behind. They walked over and she looked up. The girl gave a sneering grin.

"Hello Torchwood!" She could not have been more than eighteen. She had short blond hair that fell in her eyes and brown roots. She had an American accent and spoke with an air of condescension. She stood up. She was wearing tight black jeans, black boots, a very tight black tank top, and a neon red jacked that ended at her knees. Her jacket collar was studded with pits. She was quite tall and very busty. Owen stared at her in awe.

"You know who we are?" Gwen spoke cautiously and looked her up and down.

"You're carrying a rift energy monitor. Very few people own those." She smiled at Gwen.

"What do you want?"

"What do I want? God you're straight to the point, I was hoping for more chances to look smart."

"What do you want?" Gwen repeated herself.

"I want words with Capt. Jack Harkness."

"What?" Owen looked at her in alarm.

"Jack's still in Torchwood right? What century is this?"

"21st century. How do you know Jack?" Gwen looked at her coldly. After meeting John she was not happy to interact with more of Jack's past. The girl smiled but did not respond. Gwen turned on her com.

"Jack?"

"What you got?"

"Someone who wants to talk to you." Jack have an annoyed snort.

"Who?"

"What's your name?" Gwen turned to ask her. She gave a big grin.

"Dezlin Le Fe."

"She says Dezlin Le Fe. Jack do you know her?" Jack laughed.

"Yeah I know her. Tell her to give you all her weapons then we'll talk." Gwen turned and nodded at Owen.

"Give us all your weapons then we'll take you to him." Dezlin smiled and tossed her a dagger, gun, sword, bow, a quiver of arrows, and a pouch full of powder.

"What's the powder?" Gwen leaned down to sniff it.

"I wouldn't smell it. Get any in you and you'll die. I bet Jack would kill me if you did." She smiled at Gwen.

"Get in the SUV." Owen motioned to the car and got behind the wheel.

"With pleasure!"

Gwen and Owen walked through the door of the hub and went to their desks. Dezlin strode in after them.

"Jack!" She called out when she saw him leaning on the rail.

"Dez!" He jumped down and hugged her so that her feet trailed off the ground.

"Did you miss me Jack?" She laughed when he put her down.

"Not in the slightest!" He beamed at her.

"Not even a little bit?"

"Nope!" He smirked. She laughed and hugged him again.

"It really has been too long Jack."

"How long has it been for you?"

"Three years. You?"

"A couple centuries."

"So I guessed, last time I was here you had that cute girl with the short red haired who drove the horse and buggy." She reached up and touched Jacks face.

"Wow you haven't aged at all." There was a quiet moment where she just looked at him. Then she pushed his face off her hand. "But you have shaved off the horrible sideburns! They were awful! Wow Torchwood has really improved." She ran over to the computers and stared at them. Then jumped down next to all of Owen's medical equipment. She picked up a scalpel and flipped it in her hand.

"Team, I'd like you all to meet Dezlin Le Fe. The best con in the galaxy! We go back."

"Like what?" Ianto looked between them. "Same way as you did with John?" Ianto asked.

"God no!" Dezlin laughed "Wait they've met John?" She turned to look at Jack who nodded.

"Sorry," Dezlin continued "He's a dick isn't he. I've met him twice! Both times he shot me and tried to convince Jack to run away with him." She smiled at them. "Aren't you going to introduce me Jack?" He pointed to each of them in turn.

"Gwen Cooper, Dr. Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, and Ianto Jones." Each of them nodded to her.

"Charmed!"

"Wait," Gwen turned to Jack, "best _con _in the galaxy? Like conman?"

"Well obviously I'm not a man but yes like conman." Dezlin smiled.

"Would you like to explain?" She turned looking annoyed at Jack.

"Well," Jack began but Dezlin cut him off.

"He used to be a con. He was great. I'm only the best con in the galaxy because he _reformed _and now won't have anything to do with criminals like me. He too good for all that now. Just because one of his cons almost killed everyone on earth doesn't mean you have to quit." He shot her a teasing glare.

"Yeah Dez it actually does. If he hadn't been there the world would have ended during World War Two. So thank you Dez for your nearsightedness."

"Thats why I'm here Jack." She gave him a big smile.

"Speaking of which, why are you here?"

"Work." She smiled. He shot her a dirty look.

"Not trying to trick Torchwood again are we?"

"What?" Ianto looked at Jack.

"Last time she was here she was trying to con us into buying some stupid space junk. Completely worthless but right when they were about to buy it I stepped in and recognized her. Naturally after I told them who she was they chose not to buy it."

"And it was all 'drat foiled again'" Dezlin laughed.

"Who are you trying to con?

"Markus Rango."

"The alien artifact collector?" Gwen looks at her suspiciously.

"Thats the one."

"How?" Jack looked very annoyed now.

"How else?" She tossed him a bag. He opened it. He pulled out a beautiful marbled red and silver ball. It filled up the palm of his hand. He brushed off some ice crystals and rolled it in his fingers.

"A tyronian bead?! Thats awful!"

"Jack what is it?" Owen looked at him.

"Its ball of pure tyronian gemstone which while gorgeous melts if left too long in room temperature. Really?" He tossed it back to her.

"Yeah. I sell it too him for 10,000 quid. I leave. He puts it on display and..." she made a squishy sound with her mouth.

"You're horrible." He crossed his arms.

"I know!"

"Come on, Dez I need to talk to you." He motioned for her to follow him to him office. Everyone else went back to work.

"Dez what are you doing here?" He asked her when he got to his office.

"I told you."

"No not this place or this time, here specifically. Talking to me. You know I'm not going to help you con anyone. I don't do that anymore. So why are you _here?_"

"To see you. I know you're reformed and stuff but your still my friend. So I wanted to warn you."

"Of what?" He raised his eyebrows.

"There is a price on Ianto Jones' head." She stared at him with cold eyes.

"What?" He stared at her.

"There is a price on Ianto Jones' head. Anyone who can get him alive to this base just outside of Lisbon, Portugal gets 3,000,000 quid."

"Why?" Jack looked very alarmed now.

"Only surviving member of Torchwood London, current member of Torchwood Cardiff, Jack Harkness' boyfriend. Why wouldn't they want him."

"So thats what it is. You're here to take him."

"No. I'm not Jack. I'm here to con Markus Rango not to harm your boyfriend. I just wanted to give you the heads up. I swear."

"You swear?" He stared at her for a long moment. Then hugged her.

"Thank you for warning me, Dez." She hugged him back.

"Of course Jack."

**Worry **

"Ianto!" Jack shouted a couple minutes later as he and Dezlin ran back into the main room of the hub.

"Yes sir?"

"Catch!" He tossed Ianto a gun.

"Why?" He put it inside his belt then turned to look at Jack and Dezlin.

"Because your going to need it."

"Jack," Gwen called across the hub "what's wrong?"

"Ianto," Jack turned to look at him again "you keep your gun on you at all times. Do you understand?"

"Sir what's going on?"

"There's a price on your head. Three million quid to whoever can bring you in alive." Ianto stared at Jack for a minute.

"Why do they want me?"

"Only survivor of Torchwood London, current member of Torchwood Cardiff," Dezlin cut him off again.

"Jack's boyfriend." Ianto and Jack stared at each other for a second then looked at her. She shrugged.

"The point is," Jack continued "people are going to show up trying to take you so I'd just be careful. Ok?"

"Of course."

"Good."

"Wait Jack," Owen walked over, "how do you know?"

"Dezlin told me. How did you find out?"

"Every killer, con, and hitman with hip enough tech got the message."

"But she's a con though? How do you know we can trust her?" Dezlin looked over at Owen.

"Wow thanks." She sneered sarcastically.

"Because as an ex-con I know all the tricks. She can't lie to me. I'd know. Also I know her. She isn't lying." Owen gave a shrug and walked over to the computer.

"Tosh," Jack continued "Make sure we get an alert in anything reads with just a little bit of rift energy or non-terrestrial tech shows up whether it be rock or person. Got it?"

"I'm on it."

"Jack," Dezlin walked over, "is there anything I can do?" He turned to look at her.

"Dezlin do you have any ideas of what kind of creatures are going to show up?" She thought for a second.

"Because it's human currency, probably the majority will be human. From the future or superpowered but humans all the same."

"There's no such thing as superpowers." Owen scoffed at her. He looked her up and down. "How old are you anyway?"

"18." She crossed her arms and pumped her hip in defiance.

"You're legal?" He stepped back in surprise and looked her up and down again.

"And completely uninterested, thank you!" She shot back instantly. Jack laughed.

"And yes there are such things as superpowers, Dr. Harper. They're mutations as a result of alien breeding, certain drugs, extra, extra. Most of those are more common in the future but you never know. So be prepared for anything."

"Dezlin," Jack turned to her again, "go do your con then get out of here. If anyone sees you helping Torchwood you'll never get a job again." He reached down and hugged her. She hugged him back for a second.

"Bye Jack. Good luck Ianto." She nodded to him gave a last wave then walked out of the hub. Jack stood there and ran his fingers through his hair for a moment. Finally he sighed and turned to look at the team.

"Lets get back to work."

It had been three weeks since Dezlin had visited. Everything had pretty much gone back to normal except that Ianto still had to carry his gun everywhere. Jack had been distracted too. He kept checking the cameras and updating the security protocols. The team just assumed it was fact that whenever someone from his past showed up it was usually a bad thing but as time went on he continued to be agitated. One night Gwen decided to talk to him before she went home.

"Jack?" She knocked on his office door. He waved his hand for her to enter.

"Anything new?" He continued to stare down at the protocols he was proofreading.

"Just some non-terrestrial rocks and a vase covered in rift energy."

"Did you scan for the vase's origin?"

"Earth, late 1700s."

"And the rocks?"

"Just space debris."

"Double check that."

"I will. Jack?"

"What?" He looked up from the protocols.

"Are you ok?" He looked at her for a moment then sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes."

"Jack?" She sat on his desk. She crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Of course I'm not ok. Bad enough my favorite con would show up but she also said a member of my team has a price on their head."

"But it's not just any member of your team. Its Ianto."

"I'd act like this if it was any of you."

"No you wouldn't."

"Well," Jack smiled "maybe not for Owen." Gwen laughed and punched his shoulder.

"True but still you don't act _this _paranoid for anyone but Ianto."

"Maybe." He smiled at her. "Now get going, Owen and Tosh have already gone home."

"Just don't worry too much, ok?" She smiled at him from the doorway of the office. He turned to look at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Why scared I'll 'worry myself to death?'" She laughed and left.

"Say hi to Reese for me!" He yelled out the door. There was a large clang as Gwen left Torchwood. He picked up the protocol and read through it again. He marked a couple more passages then filed it away. He leaned back in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair. There was a knock on the door and Ianto walked in.

"Hey Ianto." Jack sat up in his chair. Ianto smiled and placed his gun on Jack's desk.

"Sir, can I stop carrying this now? I've gotten frisked three times now."

"Since when has that bothered you?" Jack gave a flirty grin. "You should just stop carrying it in your belt where people can see it. Here." He got up and handed Ianto one of those over the shoulder gun holster people wear under their jackets. He helped Ianto fit it to him. When it fit him Jack helped him put his coat back on. Ianto had just reached down to button it when Jack reached out to straighten Ianto's coller. He looked up. Jack always did that when he wanted to kiss him. The two of them looked at each other for a moment then Ianto leaned in and kissed Jack. For a long minute the two of them just stood and kissed. Then Ianto pulled away and smiled.

"I've got no other work to do." He gave a flirtatious smile.

"Oh? But I just got the holster on you." Jack said pretending to wine. Ianto shrugged.

"If you're not in the mood." He gave a teasing grin.

"You very well know that I'm always in the mood." Jack kissed him and went about taking the holster off him.

**Everything Deadly**

Another three weeks past before anything interesting happened. Jack was sitting in his office chatting with Martha on the phone about this and that when Ianto bust into the room.

"You need to see this, Jack."

"Martha, I'll have to call you back." He put the phone back and ran to the computer where Tosh was sitting.

"Jack we've got an energy spike. A big one. It could only be a life form." Tosh spoke even quicker than usual. Jack reached up to his earpiece.

"Gwen we think we got a creature. Owens gonna pick you up. Be ready in less than a minute." He tossed Owen the SUV keys.

"Owen, put these on." he tossed him the contact lenses."and keep your com open the whole time, I want to hear everything. GO!" Owen took off out the door and ran to the SUV. In less than a minute he reached Gwen's apartment and they were speeding toward where the energy spike had happened. They went speeding into the parking lot of a office building.

"How high up?" Gwen spoke into her com.

"Its only a five story building. Top floor. " Tosh's voice rang through the com.

"Thanks! Owen lets go!" The two of them ran through the office building and into the lift. Gwen pressed the button as Owen put in the contacts and turned on his com. They burst out of the elevator as soon as it reached the fifth floor. The found it completely silent. Owen crept across the floor to the closest cubical. He looked in to find a man slumped onto his desk with blood running down his back. Owen leaned down by the man's face. He looked at Gwen and shook his head. She looked at him.

"Dead?" She whispered. He nodded in reply and continued down the aisle of cubicles. Every occupant was dead, slumped in a different stage of fleeing. Each with large part of them stabbed. He made sure to look at each of them so that Jack could see. They crept across the floor to find more bodies. Everyone on this floor was dead. Hence it was silent. Then there was a crying noise. They crept over to see an old woman on the floor beneath a girl with her back turned to them. From the back they could see that the girl had dark purple hair and a dark green and yellow trench coat on. She was about five foot and held in front of her a seith with a yellow handle. The old woman was obviously an office worker. She was on her knees sobbing uncontrollably.

"P-please...please...please." The old woman begged.

"You said you knew the name. How?" She spoke but did not look at the crying woman.

"Please..."

"I SAID HOW?" She turned to scream at the woman. She had a high voice but spoke with a passion that was almost scary without the giant sharp weapon and rageful face. When she turned the could see her face. Her attention was focused on the woman. She could not see Owen or Gwen from where they were hiding. Her catlike eye's were the same color of purple her hair was and just under her eyes were creases in her skin that were black. They made her look especially creepy. She was wearing a little girls black and white lace dress underneath and knee high lace up boots. She licked her teeth in impationious. He tung was the same color of purple and her teeth were unusually sharp. Ianto stared in shock at the screen. They could see everything that Owen could see.

"Owen," Jack spoke through the contacts, "you can't let her see you. She stabs Gwen and she's dead. She stabs you and your walking around with a whole in your chest. Do not interfere."

"I knew him as a child! Please don't hurt me!" The old woman sobbed. The girl smiled.

"Do you still know him now?" The woman just cried harder.

"God forgive me!"

"WOMAN!"

"Y-yes! He helped me paint my house! P-please...don't..."

"Do you know where he lives?" The girl spoke with fake kindness.

"N-no."

"WOMAN!" The woman screamed.

"No! I swear! I don't know! Dear lord! Please believe me!" The girl smiled again.

"I believe you." She cooed maliciously, "I do believe you woman. Can you contact him?"

"NO! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" The old woman wailed.

"I SMELL A LIAR! TELL ME HOW TO CONTACT HIM!"

"NO! GO TO HELL!" the old woman suddenly shrieked. "I WON'T HELP YOU HURT HIM!"

"Thats really too bad," the girl pretended to pout. "You could have lived." The woman's eyes went wide. And the girl stabbed her with the seith. The old woman shuddered to the floor. The girl bent down and looked at her nametag.

"Hello Candy Greenwood." He kicked the body out of the way. Ianto gasped. Jack turned to look at him.

"Ianto?" He held onto Ianto's shoulders to keep him standing.

"Ianto! Are you ok?" Ianto swayed awkwardly.

"I-I knew her." Ianto choked.

"Ianto please tell me you didn't paint her house." Jack took hold of his face. Ianto looked Jack straight in the eyes. Then looked at the floor. Jack hugged Ianto close. He turned and looked at the terrified Tosh.

"Jack," Tosh spoke quietly "what do we do?"

"Evacuate everyone within a mile and have the cops lock everything down! NOW!" Tosh called the police. Ianto shakily got his footing. He took out his gun. He primed it and grabbed extra ammo. He was still crying.

"Owen! Get out of there! She's looking for Ianto! She'll use you! Get out!" Owen motioned for Gwen to follow him toward the lift.

"Oh Torchwood!" The girl called across the room, "I know you're there. I'm not stupid!" Gwen turned wide eyed to look at Owen. She shook her head.

"Come on! I won't bite! Come on Torchwood! Or are you going to hide like CHILDREN?" She shouted the last word at the top of her lungs. He room rattled. Jack grabe hold of the micropoe.

"No Owen! Get out of there!"

"Sorry can't." Owen whispered back. He turned to look at Gwen and nodded. She sighed and the two of them stood up and pointed their guns at the girl.

"Hello!" She waved at them, "Ooh guns! Hello guns!" She laughed coldly.

"Who are you?" Owen yelled across the room.

"My name? Pourquoi?"

"What?" Owen yelled at her again.

"Owen," Gwen whispered to him "it means why in french."

"Owen was it?" the girl smiled "Why would I tell you my name?"

"Because you're completely nuts and I thought it might work." He smiled at her.

"Well then its obvious that she's the smart one." She grinned.

"What do you want?" Gwen shouted at her.

"You already know! Dezlin made sure of that. I want Ianto Jones!" Her face went cold. Her girly voice went hard and threatening.

"Gwen Cooper give him to me. Please."

"How do you know my name? Did you just say please to me? After that woman begged you for her life and you killed her?" Gwen scowled at her. She broke into her girly smile again.

"I know everything about Torchwood. And I did say please didn't I. Sorry thats insensitive. GIVE ME HIM NOW!"

"NO!" Gwen shouted back.

"Fine. You won't give him to me I'll take him by force. So run Gwen Cooper and Owen Harper and tell Jack Harkness to get ready for war." She smiled maliciously. Gwen and Owen stood staring at her in horror.

"Didn't you hear me Torchwood? I said RUN!" She swiped her seith and the two of them took off.

Gwen and Owen ran into the hub to find Jack running around like a nut.

"Tosh lock off the vaults. We don't want the weevils released. Ianto have you got your family sent to Cuba yet?"

"There on their way to the airport now."

"Make them hurry up."

"Jack," Gwen gasped as she caught her breath, "what are we going to do?"

"I don't know! Tosh do you have them locked down yet?"

"Almost. Wait a second we got a life form out of a cage. Its human!" She turned to stare at him.

"Gwen," Jack called to her, "I've got the prime minister on hold. Go talk to him! Tosh don't lock it down! I'll go check." Jack upholstered his gun and ran down to the vaults. He ran down a couple floors to where Tosh had said the reading was coming from. He spun around the corner with his gun out and pointed it right at Dezlin face.

"Dezlin?" He stared at her in shock. She had a large gash in the center of her forehead, a bleeding lip and she was limping. Her clothes were torn and stained with blood.

"Jack!" She stumbled forward and he caught her.

"Dezlin what are you doing here?"

"She caught me. Just when I finished that con. She caught me. Stole my ship." She was gasping. Tears ran down her face.

"What did you tell her? Dez!" She shuddered.

"Nothing! I swear! I didn't tell her anything! Why do think I'm in this state?" She coughed and more blood spilled onto her lip. He looked down at her stomach. There was a gash across her midsection. Not too deep but bleeding a lot. He picked her up and carried her up to the hub.

"Owen! Help me!" Jack laid Dezlin down on Owen's work table.

"What happened?" He helped Jack remove her shirt so he could look at the gash.

"Her seith..." Dezlin coughed a couple more times.

"Why?"

"I wouldn't tell her where Torchwood was."

"Thank you. Dezlin." Jack held onto her hand. "I'm going to leave Owen to take care of you. Ok Dez?"

"You're guns won't work."

"What?" Jack spun to look at her again.

"You think she would have cut me with that seith if I could shoot her? Nah I shot her in the head eight times. They just bounced off."

"What does work?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be lying on this table." She went back to coughing and Owen had to put an oxygen mask on her.

"Jack, she'll be fine. But what about us? What do we do?" Owen was putting pressure on her cut.

"Disintegration ray! It would reduce anything to ash. Cybermen, Slitheen, anything! Gwen, go get it! Its it the weapon store room!"

"I'm on it!"

"Ianto, has their plane taken off yet?"

"Yes sir."

"Good then you get the hell out of here! She's looking for you. Actually go to the vaults before Tosh locks them down."

"No, I'm staying up here. She needs me alive right? Well she won't do anything too rash incase she kills me."

"Ianto! Please go to the vaults."

"Wouldn't I actually be safer if I'm with you guys? Also you'd probably be safer!" Ianto stiffened his arms by his sides and stood his ground. Jack stood and looked at him for a moment.

"Fine! Tosh lock them down. Gwen you got that gun yet?" He shouted across the hub.

"Yeah!" Gwen came out with an over the shoulder cannon. It was massive. She handed it to Jack.

"You guys stay in my office. Owen take care of Dez! All of you arm yourselves to the teeth. Anything you can grab." There was a lot of scrambling as everyone loaded up with machine guns and laser guns. Suddenly there was a pounding noise and Dezlin gave a small scream.

"I'm so sorry! She must have followed me here!"

"How did you get here?" Jack turned to look at her.

"Ships teleport. She wasn't paying attention and I thought she hadn't noticed my escape. I'm so sorry!" She broke into a coughing fit.

"Owen keep her alive or so help me I'll kill you! And keep your heads. We got company!" Just then the door was blown out. And standing in the doorway was the girl.

"I knocked but no one answered!" She gave a big smile. "Ooh you must be Jack Harkness. The hot immortal guy everyones talking about! But sorry you're not why I'm here. I want your boyfriend over there."

"Who are you?"

"Again with the questions. I'm not going to answer you!" She held out her seith. And swiped it at Jack. He jumped right out of reach.

"Well goodbye then whoever you are." He shot the cannon at her. She stumbled back. But stood back up.

"Ouch. That hurt." She broke into a big grin. "I'm going to take Ianto Jones now." She took out a small device and clicked it. Suddenly every light in the room shot sparks at everyone knocking them unconscious. She walked over to Jack and stabbed him in the gut. Then walked over to Ianto and picked up his unconscious body.

"Thanks Torchwood."

**Taken **

Jack gasped back to life. He immediately stood up. His shirt was soaked with blood but as usual he was fine. He sprinted into his office. Gwen, Owen, Toshiko, and Dezlin were all laying on the floor. He took their pulses. He breathed a deep breath. They were all alive even Dezlin who was now soaked in blood. He shook Gwen awake.

"Gwen. Get up!" She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair.

"What happened?"

"She electrocuted us. Come on, get up." He helped her up.

"Wake Owen, he has a patient." He picked Dezlin up and hoisted her back onto Owen's work table. Owen got shakily to his feet and began tending to Dezlin cut. Gwen woke Toshiko up to and she groggily went about getting the power back to the lights.

"Jack," Gwen put her hand on his arm "where's Ianto?" He shrugged her hand off and turned to look at her.

"She took him." He looked her right in the eyes. He looked cold and angry. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close.

"I'm sorry Jack." She continued to hug him for a moment. Tosh and Owen looked over at them with sympathy (something rarely seen in Owen's eyes). Jack let go of Gwen and walked over to the computer.

"Tosh, Dezlin said the base was in Lisbon, Portugal. See if there have been any Portuguese or other country's files that might be about it. Owen how is she doing?" He jogged down to where Dezlin was laying.

"She's lost a lot of blood. Its slowed up now but it will be a bit before she regains consciousness."

"Jack," Tosh called across the hub "I'm doing a world wide scan but I won't get an answer until tomorrow." Jack breathed a deep breath.

"Owen, you're working overtime until you get Dezlin safe. Gwen, Tosh, you can go home. Get some rest. I want you here on time tomorrow." Jack barked the order then went back to him office. He went and sat down at his desk and put his face in him hands.

Ianto woke up with his hands handcuffed together and his feet chained to a wall. The room was obviously a ship's bridge. It was overlit and the air was filled with the whir of machinery. He yanked on the chains.

"Crap." He muttered under his breath. Deadlock seal on both the cuffs and ankle chains. He looked around the room. The girl who had taken him sat in a chair at the front of the room facing a window and a desk with a screen on it. He yanked his chains again and she turned around. Through the camera it was hard to tell how incredibly beautiful she was. She scared the shit out of him but the catlike shape of her eyes made her look stunning. She smiled at him. The smile shattered her beauty. It was the smile a spider would give a fly. She tossed her hair out of her eyes and leaned forward to look at him.

"Hello Ianto Jones. I'm taking you to someplace new. Someplace where I'll be payed lots for getting you." She gave a little giggle. He glared at her. She walked over to him and put her hand on his face. Her smile was replace with a quizzical look that made her much more beautiful. She held his chin gingerly in her fingers and ran her thumb across his cheek. He shook his head from her hand. She brought her face close to him. She just looked at him for a moment.

"Ianto Jones." Her voice wasn't more than a whisper. He could feel her breath warm his face. She blinked at him. Her purple eyes were sparkling and clear. She took a deep breath in through her nose and closed her eyes. Then she stood up and walked back to her seat.

"So Ianto I can't have you be conscious during our arrival. That would make it far too easy for you to escape. So," She turned around in her chair. "goodnight." She broke into her wicked grin and poked a button on the screen. A shock rattled through his handcuffs and he passed out again.

At six in the morning Dezlin wandered into Jack's office. She was bound with bandage and her face had stopped bleeding and color had returned to her cheeks.

"Owen's going home. He's says I'm in a safe condition to walk around and stuff now." Her face was soft and sympathetic. Jack looked up. He had bags under his eyes and his eyes were cold and pained. Dezlin walked over and sat down on his desk. She put out her hand and stroked his hair.

"Jack," She lifted his chin so that he looked at her. "we're going to get him back." Her voice was determined.

"No your not. You're going to leave. You don't know Ianto this isn't your fight."

"It became my fight when that bitch took that seith to me. Besides if Ianto is good enough to make you worry your ass off then he must be worth saving." She kissed his forehead lightly and stood up.

"If I tell you to get some sleep will you listen to me?" She shouted as she left the room.

"No!" He shouted back. He pulled forward the paper was reading and went back to worrying.

_ Gwen and Toshiko came into work about nine. Both of them looked like they had gotten very little sleep. Tosh walked to her desk and pulled up the search for where the base might be.

"About ten minutes now." She turned to look at Jack and gave a sad smile. He gave her a quick nod. He walked over to the coffee machine. He stopped short when he realized that he did not know how to use the coffee machine. That was Ianto's job. He ran his fingers through his hair and went back to his office. Dezlin was sitting on the coach. Gwen walked over to her.

"Dezlin?"

"Hm?"

"What do you know about this girl?"

"She's strong as hell. She's a Tellian Mal. She's a bitch. She's flying my ship. She's heading to Lisbon. And she's got access to a hyper-valve so she must be wealthy on Mal."

"Tellian Mal? Hyper-valve?"

"The Tellian Mal are what her species is called." Jack walked from his office to interrupt.

"A species famous for known for being invulnerable. Plus freaky black marks under their eyes. I realized she was one when I shot the cannon at her. They're also famous for making excellent weaponry hence the seith. They are also known for not taking sides in any wars. Their like the Switzerland of the universe. Will shoot anyone nearby and will sell weapons to anyone nearby." Jack finished and Dezlin took over.

"Tellian is her sect name. We can tell by her hair, eye, and tung color. On her planet Mal she must have lots of dough. Don't know why she needs Ianto. Hyper-valves are hard to come by. It releases a sonic resonance that causes the electricity in the room to spike however the owner has programed it. Usually the rich just use it to start the oven from their lounge chair but some use it as the equivalent of a stun gun." Dezlin pumped her hip in annoyance. Gwen stared at the two of them awkwardly for a minute.

"Ok. So how does that help us? How do we fight her?" Gwen asked.

"We don't need to. She's just delivering him to whoever is paying her. I'm assuming their human as their in Lisbon but you never know. But if they've hired a psychotic Mal to bring him in they must want him bad. After she drops him off she'll split. She knows we're coming for him and she doesn't want to be in the firing line." Jack looked at Dezlin to continue.

"But whoever we are dealing with is going to be a bad mother. Know doubt they want him for info," she grimaced, "so he'll probably not be in a good state for a hasty retreat. And not to mention, we risk him actually telling." Dezlin shoved her hands in her pockets.

"Don't worry he won't."

"But what if he does? What do we do then?"

"I trust him." Jack crossed his arms. This whole time he had looked sullen and cold but not he looked genuinely mad.

"Of course you do and you probably have good reason to. But what I'm saying is if he's spilled what are you going to do? What will you put first Torchwood or Ianto? Do you wipe his mind and kick him out because of it or do you forgive him because you love him?" Dezlin shrugged. She was obviously just asking. She did not want trouble with Jack.

"You're not even part of Torchwood. Why would you care?" He scoffed.

"Because I care about you stupid. It would definitely mess you up if you had to loose him and it would mess you up too if you tried to keep you together. However it goes, if he's spilled, it will end in tears." Dezlin stared up at him. Gwen could not help but marvel. No one talks to Jack like that. With completely devoted platonic love. She really did not want him to get hurt and unlike Ianto she was willing to piss him off to do it.

"Like I said," Jack continued with crossed arms, "I trust him." He dropped his arms and walked back to his office. Dezlin sighed and turned and rolled her eyes at Gwen.

"He's such a pain sometimes." Gwen smiled at her. Dezlin was truly a good person. Gwen could not help but think about Jack's criminal past. He always talks about it as something he is ashamed of but here was Dezlin being completely kind and compassionate about Ianto when she did not even know him. Dezlin still lives that life. The kind that Jack's ashamed of. Dezlin walked over to Tosh.

"How long now?"

"Should be up any second. I got it. Jack!" She called across the hub "I got it!" He ran over to the screen and took the mouse.

"Three documents, secret of course, mentioning the possible threat of P.A.I.S. or Pro-alien interaction society. Very radical group that believe that institutions like Torchwood and Unit should be illegal and that we block the earth from quote unquote 'joining its place in the universe.' They say if that means we get invaded thats just part of what will happen. Ugh. A bunch of documents actually by them about their message. And some private emails between members." He clicked on the emails and read through the subjects.

"There!" Gwen pointed to a email as Jack scrolled by it.

"Subject: Torchwood. Good catch Gwen. It says," Jack read through it quickly, "If we have the possibility of ending Torchwood for good should we take it? I am not in favor of the violence aspect what do you think? Should we do it?" The whole group stared at it.

"How did they respond?" Dezlin stared at the screen. Jack read off the next email.

"Yes. We should take him and end them. Whatever it takes." Tosh leaned back in her chair.

"Well," she spoke quietly, "I'll trace where they emails were sent from and we'll interrogate them. Give me a minute." She clicked on her keyboard.

"There," she pulled up a map, "heart of Lisbon." Jack stared at the screen for a moment.

"Well it looks like we're going to portugal. Gwen, call Owen. Tell him to get her on the double. We're going on a field trip."

**P.A.I.S**

Ianto woke up to a slap in the face. His eyes snapped open and he looked up into a group of faces. Three people were staring at him. A stern looking woman with short blonde hair, a thin nose, and small glasses looked down her nose at him. Beside her stood a young man with three chins, bad stubble, and long wavy black hair.

"So this is Ianto Jones." The woman's voice was low and pretentious. She obviously believed that she knew everything. She held her hand out to look at it. She had obviously been the one that hit him.

"Yep!" He recognized the voice of the girl from earlier. Ianto was tied down. His arms were bound by his sides and his feet were tied together. Across his thighs and his chest were straps holding him to the table. The room he was in was dirty and stained with awkward colors. The room smelled damp and cold. He was obviously underground and the only light was coming from a single lamp hanging from the ceiling.

"Ooh look," the girl continued "he's awake! Good Morning." She gave him her wicked grin and leaned down to put her face in his.

"Thank you for bringing him. Here you go. 3,000,000 quid." The girl smiled at the woman. She took the money from her and smelled it.

"Thanks." The girl put the money inside her coat.

"Goodbye then." The young man spoke with a high tenner which seemed out of place with his size.

"Wait," the girls smile dropped "can I say goodbye to him?" The woman looked confused by the request. But the man just shrugged and walked out Ianto's view. The woman followed. The girl leaned down and touched Ianto's face. Her face was sad. As if they were good friends saying goodbye not an abductor and her abductie. She reached out and stroked his cheek where he had been slapped. She flinched when she touched him.

"Oh Ianto," she cooed, her catlike purple eyes sparkling, "goodbye. I'll miss you. I hope Jack saves you. That would be sweet. Like a princess story. You get to be the princess and he's the prince and he's going to save you from the bad guys. Oh," she have a little giggle, "merry unbirthday Ianto. Bye bye." She kissed his cheek and walked away. The woman and man from earlier walked back in. The woman rolled her eyes as the girl left.

"I thought she'd never leave. Sorry about her. She's completely insane. She never makes any sence. I'm professor Maine, this is Allen we're a part of P.A.I.S. working to bring alien interaction to the people. You're going to tell us everything about Torchwood Cardiff."

"No."

"Then tell us everything about Torchwood London."

"No."

"Then tell us about Jack Harkness."

"No."

"Allen break one of his fingers." Allen reached toward Ianto's hand as he squirmed. Allen grabbed Ianto's right thumb and there was a loud crack. Ianto yelled.

"Ok, tell me, what aliens have you encountered?"

"No." Ianto spoke through gritted teeth.

"Break another one." Allen reached toward Ianto's right pointer finger. There was a loud crack and another yell. Ianto's eyes were watering.

"Tell me anything about Torchwood."

"We have a really good coffee machine." Ianto smiled.

"Break another one." Allen snapped his middle finger.

"Who is 'the doctor?'"

"Fuck you." Ianto glared up at her through tears.

"Next one." Allen snapped his ring finger.

"Who is responsible for Torchwood recent interaction with the police force?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Get his pinky." Allen snapped his pinky. Tears streamed from Ianto eyes.

"We'll be back tomorrow Ianto Jones. We'll talk again then. Goodbye."

Gwen ran into her apartment to find Rease waiting for her.

"Gwen? What's going on?" Gwen hadn't told him what happened yet. When she had gotten home he had been asleep.

"Rease! Oh my god!" She ran to him and began to cry, "Works been hell." He held her close to his chest.

"What happened?" She cried and told him all about the girl, Ianto's abduction, and leaving for portugal. He just held her and listened.

"Gwen," he held her out in front of him, "I'll get you a drink while you pack for portugal. Ok?"

"Ok." She went into the other room and packed up her stuff. Owen handed her a drink when she entered the room again. She sipped it and sniffed.

"Gwen do me one favor. You're going to go save him because he's your friend and its your job but just be carefull. Use your best judgement. If an order Jack gives you an order puts you in too much danger. Don't follow it. Ok?" She gave him a sad smile.

"Ok Rease." She hugged him tight and walked out of the door. When she got to work Jack had already packed up his stuff and Dezlin helping him prep the weapons.

"Jack?"

"Hm?" He continued to pack guns into a bag.

"How are we going to get those to portugal?"

"I spoke to the prime minister. I pretty much told him to give us a helicopter or we'll start selling our alien weapons to terrorists."

"And he bought it?"

"Also I was pointing a gun at him under the desk." Just then Tosh and Owen jogged in each carrying large bags. Tosh hoisted her bag on the table and looked over at Jack.

"How are we-"

"I've got it covered." He zipped up the bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"The helicopter should be here soon." He nodded to them then walked into his office.

"How did he-"

"He threatened the prime minister." Gwen shrugged. Owen rolled his eyes.

"Again? Crap."

Ianto was conscious the next day when they walked in. Allen was carrying a large knife with him and Professor Maine had a clipboard. Ianto was much more worried about the knife.

"So Mr. Jones," Professor Maine said in her pretentious voice "I have more questions for you. If you do not answer them I have a knife for you. Do we understand each other?" Ianto remained silent.

"First Mr Jones. What is Torchwood location in Cardiff?" Ianto gritted his teeth. He knew what was coming.

"Leave me alone." Allen reached the knife down and cut his cheek. He could feel the blood running down his face.

"Who are all the current members of Torchwood?" Ianto began to breath heavy.

"Amelia Harris, me and Jack." He tried his hardest to act as though it were the truth. Allen took the knife and cut his face again.

"We know that is not true. There are five members of Torchwood including you and Jack Harkness. Its really too bad you couldn't tell us the truth. I give you one more chance. Where is Jack Harkness currently?" Ianto broke into the bravest smile he could muster through the salty mixture of his tears and blood.

"He's out there looking for me." He through his shoulders forward and she jumped back. Allen walked forward to look at his broken hand. All of Ianto's fingers had turned black with bruising.

"Dude…" Allen looked at his hand, "that looks like it hurts." Allen slammed his fist into Ianto's fingers. Ianto let out a whine of pain and began to cry harder.

"We'll be back tomorrow Mr. Jones. I hope you wise up soon."

**Rescue Mission **

Jack, Tosh, Dezlin, Owen and Gwen jumped out of the helicopter.

"So Jack," Tosh shouted above the roar of the engine, "we're going to 3232 Pien rd. Its the home of the one that said yes in the email."

"Ok team," Jack yelled to the group as a valet brought them a SUV "lets go. Remember this person is dangerous no matter how normal they look." He practically pulled the valet out of the drivers seat and got in. Everyone followed in. They drove in silence while everyone prepped their guns. Jack screeched into a parking space outside the apartment building. Jack ran out and the team followed. They knocked on the door. There was no answer. Jack picked the lock.

"Jack!" Tosh stared at him in shock. Dezlin gave a grin.

"So you haven't forgot?"

"SH!" He continued to pick. It took him less than ten seconds. He obviously did have practice. He pushed open the door and found the elevator. He pushed the button and they all went up to the third floor. Jack found the persons door and knocked on it. There was a shuffling noise and a fat guy answered the door. Allen gave a look of shock to see Jack leaning in his doorway.

"Let me in or I'll shoot you." Jack spoke in a threatening whisper. Allen stood back to let the team enter and closed the door.

"You're Jack Harkness."

"You know who I am? Then you know why I'm here. Tell me where I can find him." Allen stammered for a moment. Then he swallowed.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll shoot you."

"You need me alive to find out."

"You're a brain aren't you. In the foot stupid. And yes I have a silencer. And yes I will shoot you." Jack pulled out his gun and pointed it at Allen. Allen swallowed again. He backed up.

"He's at Swallows End!"

"What?" Gwen stepped between Jack's gun and Allen.

"Swallows End. I-its where they've stashed him."

"What are they doing to him?" Jack put his gun down.

"Every day we ask him questions and everytime he doesn't cooperate its my job to convince him. I swear, it hasn't worked yet." Allen spoke as quickly as he could. Jack gave a look of relief and looked at Dezlin. She shrugged. Jack turned back to Allen.

"Can you take us to where he is?"

"No! No! They'd kill me!" Jack slammed him up against the wall.

"Wait Jack," Tosh called to him after reading off her phone, "I've got the location of Swallows End."

"Where in the building is he?"

"Room 213, basement. There's guards." Dezlin walked over and pulled Jack off Allen.

"I suggest," she talked as she pushed Jack back, "we tie fatty up and go and get him." Jack stared with hatred at Allen for a minute then nodded. Owen went about securing Allen to a chair while Tosh located the fastest route to Swallows End. After Owen had tied him down they took off. Dezlin sat next to Jack in the front seat.

"Jack," she spoke quietly so the rest of the team could not hear "this meens he's still alive." Jack turned and smiled at her. He gave a little shrug and continued to drive. But Dezlin had known him too long not to notice his face.

"God, Jack you're so pitiful when you're in love." She laughed at him for a minute. He reached out his hand and swatted at her.

"You know very well that it's just because he's a member of the team." He continued to smile awkwardly out at the road.

"Uh-huh and you're not completely hopelessly devoted to him at all."

"I'm not!"

"Jack I know you. You never cared this much about what happened to John and you two were practicly married!" Jack's dimples became even more clear.

"Shut up Dez."

"I'm right though aren't I?"

"Probably." There was a loud cough from the back seat and Gwen gave them a funny smile.

"Oh look," Dezlin laughed, "you just confessed your love for the coffee boy in front of the rest of your team." Jack drove quickly around a corner.

"Left here Jack!" Tosh shouted directions from the back seat. Jack screeched the tires. They pulled up in front of a office building.

"Swallows End office complex. Bottom three floor belong to P.A.I.S. member Professor Maine and I bet they've got the basement too." Tosh shouted at them.

"Ok team guns out. Let's get going!" They pushed their way out of the car. Dezlin snapped her ammo into place.

"Ok Jack," Dezlin gave him a sneer, "lets go save the day."

"Ianto Jones. Wake up!" He snapped awake to anouther slap in the face. The blood on his face had dried and his broken hand had swolen. Professor Maine stood above him hand raised to smack him again. She had a knife in her bealt. Allen wasn't there.

"This is your last day Mr. Jones. You tell us something usefull or we kill you." Ianto's eyes widend but he remained quiet.

"Who is the young woman noted to have been seen with Torchwood recently?"

"What?" This was the first question the he actually did not know.

"Who is the young woman noted to have been seen with Torchwood recently?"

"What young woman?" Prof. Maine raised an eyebrow. She flipped through her clip board.

"5'8 in height, approximately 150 pounds, busty, blonde." She looked up at him. He realized they were talking about Dezlin.

"I don't actually know. She's an old friend of Jack's." Prof. Maine looked at him for a moment then wrote on her clipboard.

"I'm glad to see you cooperating. Who is Martha Jones?" Ianto ground. He actually did know this one. He swallowed.

"Again an old friend of Jack's."

"How did they meet?"

"He didn't say." Ianto clenched his teeth. He knew that was not going to be good enough.

"Thats not good enough Mr. Jones."

"Thats all I'm going to say." Prof. Maine reached down and took out her knife. She reopened the cut on Ianto's right cheek.

"Who is Martha Jones?"

"Thats all I'm going to say." He glared at her and she reopened the cut on his left cheek.

"Fine. Is it true that you are Jack Harkness's lover?" Ianto closed him mouth.

"If you refuse to answer this one. I will kill you." She brought her knife to his throat.

"Are you Jack Harkness's lover?" He refused to say anything about this one. This was too far. Just then there was a creak and the door flung open.

"Yes." Jack was standing in the doorway, gun in hand and pointed at Prof. Main.

"Capt. Harkness." Her eyes widened. She pushed the blade into Ianto's through. Jack looked at Ianto. Ianto could not see Jack but he recognized his voice. He gave a weak smile.

"Ok Prof. Maine," Jack spoke with ice in his voice, "no funny lines. No being flirty. You back away from him or I'll shoot you in the head." Prof. Maine smiled.

"Then we're at a stalemate. If you so much as chock that hammer back I'll slit his throat." She dug it farther into Ianto neck.

"You're right that would be a stalemate if I was the only one pointing a gun at you." Just then there was the thud of footsteps and Owen, Tosh, Gwen, and Dezlin appeared behind him. All of their guns were aimed right at Prof. Maine. She stared in shock. Jack gestured with his gun toward the opposite wall.

"Back. Up." Prof. Maine did as she was told.

"Guys keep watching her!" Jack sprinted over to Ianto.

"Jack!" Ianto beamed up at him.

"Hey Ianto. You ok?"

"No," he laughed as he said it, "but I'd feel a lot better if you could get me out of here." Jack started undoing the straps hold him down. He noticed his hand.

"What happened?"

"Broken fingers." Ianto sat up. Blood from his face dripped to the floor.

"Owen! You got your medkit?"

"Don't I always?" He ran over and started mopping up the flood coming from Ianto's face.

"Ok Ianto," Owen said after he'd bandaged his cheeks, "we got to snap your fingers back in place. This is going to hurt. A lot." Ianto nodded and gripped the table. There were five snaps in a row each followed by a shout from Ianto. Jack cringed.

"Sorry." Owen wrapped up Ianto's hand.

"Thats all I can do for now. I'll give a cast later." Jack helped Ianto up and hugged him. There was a second were Jack just held Ianto. Ianto buried his face in Jack's shoulder. Jack stepped away from him and turned to Prof. Maine.

"Shoot her in the leg and lets get out of here." Dezlin aimed her gun.

"Wait," Ianto held up his good hand, "I want to do it." Dezlin handed him her gun and took out a new one. Ianto aimed and fired into her thigh. She collapsed. They ran out the door. Jack pressed his com.

"Ok prime minister you can have them shut it down now." Jack ran out and jumped in the front seat and Ianto took passenger. The rest of the team jumped in the back and they took off. They got to helicopter and returned to Cardiff. Around midnight they landed outside Torchwood.

**Return to Torchwood**

"There you go." Owen went over to wash his hands as Ianto examined his cast. Owen finished washing his hands and grabbed his bag.

"See you in a week."

"Something like that." Ianto nodded and jumped down from Owen's work table. Dezlin and Jack were talking in his office. He hugged her and they walked into the main room.

"It was great to see you. You could join the team you know?"

" are too many people out their worth conning. Also there's a space liner coming to pick me up in the morning. I'll stay in a hotel 'till then."

"Ok." He leaned down and hugged her again.

"See you." She jogged out the door. Gwen had gone home as soon as they showed up and Tosh walked out with Owen. Ianto walked over to Jack. Jack turned to look at him.

"Feeling better?" Ianto smiled and nodded. Jack reached up and straightened Ianto's collar. Ianto smiled at the ground. Jacks hands slid up to Ianto's cheeks. He ran his thumb over the medical tape covering his cuts. Ianto spoke in a whisper.

"Thank you, Jack." Jack leaned in and kissed Ianto. Their mouths met softly but soon their kiss was fiery and passionate. Jack had his hands on Ianto's face and Ianto had one hand in Jack's hair. Eventually Ianto pulled his mouth away and rested his head on Jack's chest. Jacks arms slipped around Ianto's shoulders and he held him close. Jack leaned his head downward and softly kissed his hair. Ianto breathed in deeply. He stood up straight and put his mouth by Jack's ear.

"I love you." Jack reached his hands back to Ianto's cheeks and pulled him in front of him to stare into his eyes.

"I love you too." Jack leaned in and kissed him again. And they stood and kissed in the doorway to Jack's office.


End file.
